jordansfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Island Planning
FRIENDSHIPS *Zoey and Mike - Episode 01 onwards *Dakota and Sam - Episode 02 onwards *Cameron and Dawn - Episode 04 onwards *Lightning and Dakota - Episode 08 onwards CONFLICTS *Dakota, Anne Maria and Staci - Episode 01 to Episode 08 *Jo and Brick - Episode 01 to Episode 04 *Scott and Everyone - Episode 02 onwards ALLIANCES *Dakota, Anne Maria and Staci - Episode 08 - Episode 11 *Lightning and Dakota - Episode 12 ELIMINATIONS #B (Episode 01) - He didn't socialise with any of his teammates and considering they lost the challenge he wasn't seen as an asset to the team, more useless than anything else. #Sam (Episode 02) - He refused to confess what he did during the quizzing section of the challenge plus was the slowest out of the group overall on the obstacle course. #Mike (Episode 03) - Both him and Zoey was in the bottom two and since Zoey did the worst in the challenge overall, Mike quit in her place and sparred her from elimination. Before leaving the island for good he also confessed his true feelings for her which she evidently returns. #Zoey (Episode 05) - She did just as worse in this challenge than what she did last time when she was in the bottom two, so with nobody willing to take her place she was eliminated from the competition. #Jo (Episode 06) - After the spark of her newly found relationship with cadet Brick, she was reluctantly betrayed by him and her teammates, claiming she was too much of a threat for later on in the competition. #Scott (Episode 07) - When Dakota found out that he had blindsided many of her fellow teammates, she turned the tables and persuaded the majority of her team to vote him out, even though they are on opposite teams. #Dawn (Episode 08) - Although being super down-to-Earth and kind natured she was seen as a 'floater' by the other contestants and that she was trying to fly low so then she could possibly reach the finale. #Cameron (Episode 09) - Simply just constantly annoyed the fellow contestants with his extensive knowledge on the go-karts that were needed for the challenge, and just in general. #Anne Maria (Episode 11) - Betrayed by Staci and Dakota for not sticking with them during voting the past two bonfire ceremonies. #Staci (Episode 12) - Whilst on her ventures do the self proclaimed forsaken road, Staci was confronted by Larry and was presumeably eaten by him after attempting to get her flower, eventually being deemed MIA. #Brick (Episode 12) - He returned last with his flower from the Venus Flytrap thus immediately being eliminating him from the game. #Lightning (Episode 13) - He uses all his found scrap metal parts to make useless armour. He is reluctantly struck down by Dakota who knocks him clean out with her homemade weapon, thus allowing her to pin him for the required three seconds. #Dakota (Episode 13) - She uses her scrap metal parts to make a blunt weapon which she uses against Lightning. It knocks him clean out. Thus allowing her to pin him for the required three seconds, which she does, declaring her the winner of Revenge of the Island.